


Getting ready become more of a team effort

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Both Lucius and Narcissa discover the joys that can be had when getting ready for an event together.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Getting ready become more of a team effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Narcissa never knew that her Husband could be like this. He had a persona that he put on in front of all his friends. Especially at any Pureblood balls or dinners that he held or was invited to. Yet, here he was sat behind her brushing her hair of all things. When she had gotten out a bottle of sleakeazy for that nights event and he had asked to help her with it she was astounded. 

He was even holding her hair near her head upwards of where he was guiding the brush down her hair. He was preventing her from feeling more pain. It was one of the most relaxing moments they had shared together during their relationship. She would never admit that it had made her close her eyes and almost fall sleep. That was for her knowledge only. As soon as it had started the experience was over and the brushing of her hair had stopped. 

“Lucius?” Narcissa questioned when nothing appeared to be happening behind her. She began to turn her head to see what was happening but stopped when she heard him accioing the bottle of sleakeazy. She heard it land in his hands. 

If Narcissa thought that having her hair brushed was a great experience then having her husband put a few drops of sleakeazy onto his palms and then massage it into her head was heaven. His fingers ran through her hair like a brush and were moving in small circles around her scalp. It was a struggle for her not to lean back into Lucius’ frame behind her. That was the only thing which would have made the moment perfect. Sadly, hair preparation only took a relatively short amount of time. 

“You’re already for the party now. I think I would rather help you then wait in the parlour whenever we are to present ourselves in the future,” Lucius spoke into her ear. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin and that was when she knew she would ask him to do this again every time they hosted an event or were to attend an event. Narcissa secretly devised a plan to make it so that they would host more event at Malfoy Manor. It would become their ritual for the foreseeable future.


End file.
